Jack Bauer on Day 9
|lastseen= }} This is a description of Jack Bauer's actions on Day 9. Day 9 11:00am-12:00pm Just after 11.00am CIA agents led by Erik Ritter raided a warehouse where Jack Bauer was hiding. After being pursued outside, Jack surrendered himself after being cornered by the river. He was then transferred to the C.I.A's substation. While being interrogated by Steve Navarro Jack refused to answer or react in any way, but Kate Morgan, who earlier had been confused as to why Jack had run into an area where he would have easily been caught, instead of going a different way where he would of had a better opportunity to escape, decided to illegally interrogate him herself. Believing that he planned to have himself captured, Kate discovered that he was trying to break Chloe O Brien, who had been captured by the C.I.A, out of custody. While being transferred to advanced interrogation, Jack knocked out Agent Ritter with a sleeper hold. After breaking Chloe out, the two of them escaped in a van, with the help of Belcheck, an associate and friend of Jack's. Following the escape Jack dropped Chloe off in London town center, before leaving with Belcheck in the van. 12:00pm-1:00pm 1:00pm-2:00pm 2:00pm-3:00pm 3:00pm-4:00pm After being apprehended by the Marines, Jack was taken to the Willoughby House where President James Heller talked to him about Margot Al-Harazi's planned attack with the drones. Jack requested being put back in the field in order to stop the terrorist attack and would surrender himself when everything had been resolved. Jack also revealed to know someone who had a connection with the Al-Harazi family, but Heller refused to put Jack back on the field, believing that it could compromise their relationship with the Russians if they found out Jack had been apprehended and let go by the American government. Jack refused for Heller to send men to capture the man Jack had wanted to re-establish trust with. Jack had also been reunited with Audrey Boudreau for the first time in 9 years, where they shared an emotional reunion. 4:00pm-5:00pm 5:00pm-6:00pm 6:00pm-7:00pm 7:00pm-8:00pm 8:00pm-9:00pm 9:00pm-10:00pm 10:00pm-11:00am While searching Stolnavich's house for information that could lead to Cheng, Mark recieved a live feed on his phone, and Jack Kate and Mark were horrified to see Audrey being held hostage by a sniper on Cheng's orders. Cheng threatened to kill her unless Bauer stopped tracking him. Jack agreed but knew that Cheng couldn't be trusted and he would kill her anyway, so Jack intrusted Kate to lead a rescue mission while he went after Cheng himself. Mark was stunned that Jack was allowing Audrey to remain in danger by not giving into Cheng, and even told Jack that Audrey loved him, but Jack quickly told him to shut up. While on route to Southampton docks, Jack was surprised to get a call from Chloe. She offered her support and said she had escaped from Cheng, but Jack was unsure about trusting her, but he gave in and collected her when she said she was the only friend he had left and they went to the docks together. After meeting Belcheck, he and Jack raided the yard, while keeping in touch with Kate who was about to move to save Audrey. Chloe guided them through the area, and into the ship where Cheng was about to flee with his men, He and Belcheck split up to search the ship and minutes later recieved word from Kate that she was moving in to save Audrey. The rescue was a succes, but one of Cheng's other men appeared and shot Audrey dead. Kate called Jack and told him, and Jack broke down in sorrow. After several seconds of crying, Jack suddenly exploded into rage and ruthlessly gunned down Cheng's men, screaming in anger as he did it. He then burst into Cheng's hiding place and shot the remaining men before taking on Cheng in hand to hand combat, Jack broke Cheng's arm and beat him up. As Heller was seconds away from ordering an attack against China, Jack put Cheng in front of the live feed and got the C.I.A to get facial recognition, which was confirmed, even though Jack had to make Cheng identify himself by putting a sword to his head. With Cheng identified, Jack took revenge for Audrey by beheading Cheng. With the crisis averted, Jack went to find Chloe, only to discover she was missing. He spotted blood on the floor and afraid she might have been killed rushed outside and called out to her. Just then he recieved a call from someone. Jack asked who it was, and he agreed to meet them when and where they said. Jack promised to be there, and told them to set it up. 12 hours later Jack and Belcheck arrived at a location outside London, where a group of Russian agents were holding Chloe. Jack insisted that she walk first, and she was allowed to. Chloe begged Jack not to turn himself over, but Jack said it was time to her to go home. Jack confirmed to her that she was his best friend and asked her to look in on his family when she could. Jack then issued a warning to the russian agent, that even even though he had taken him at his word, if anything happened to Chloe or his family, then his entire world would come apart and he would never even see it coming. The agent assured Jack that they just wanted him and it was all they ever wanted. He told Jack that he would say he would enjoy Moscow, but he would know he was lying. Jack took one last look at Chloe as she left with Belcheck, before boarding the helicopter. As it took off Jack gave a smile to himself indicating that he even though he had once again lost his freedom he had found peace with himself and that his family and friends were finally safe. Category:Character-by-season articles Category:Jack Bauer Category:Day 9